


Only Forever

by CinnamonVanillaCulture



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this just popped in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonVanillaCulture/pseuds/CinnamonVanillaCulture
Summary: Almost eight years after his death, Michelle is still grieving Peter Parker. With everything good in her life, she should be able to move on but every time she thinks she has, she's sorely reminded of just how much she hasn't. Her inability to let him go has started to cause problems in her life with the people who are still there, making everything complicated. It only gets worse when the love of her life that she once thought was dead, turns out to be very much alive.





	Only Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134985) by [lurKINGaroundd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd). 



> SO as you can see, this was inspired by another work which I recommend reading because it's awesome but you don't need to read it to understand this. Things will be explained. In my mind, this takes place a week after the events of that story. Obviously I'm not that author so this may not have been what that author thought but this is what happened in my imagination.

Sitting in a secluded table next to the cafe’s window gave her a perfect view of the dark clouds and the rain that fell from them. It was fitting of her somber mood. Every time Ned came over and had a breakdown, it took her a few days to get back to her normal routine. It was always a reminder that they never fully grieved Peter’s death and each time it happened, she mourned like it had just happened. She kept thinking what could have been. All the things Peter never got to do, like graduate college or _meet their daughter_. Would they have gotten married and been a family? When these thoughts hit her, she likes to think yes, she absolutely would have been married to Peter Parker right now if he hadn’t died. There were so many things she was sure would have happened if he hadn’t died.

 

But she couldn’t afford to think like this anymore. She had been in her head for almost a week, the longest she had ever allowed herself to do this. She had a husband, a great one who adored her and her daughter. She had a family waiting for her, no need for her to daydream about one that would never happen. Sure Corey would never own her heart like Peter did - and still does if she’s being honest - but he loved her endlessly and was there when she needed him to be and gave her space when she didn’t. She loved him fiercely.

 

_But he was no Peter._

 

On days like today, she felt like she was settling with her life because she couldn’t have what she truly wanted. Then she reminded herself of Mia, the bubbly and genius child she gave birth to a little over seven years ago. She reminded herself of all the love and laughter that child had brought her. She reminded herself of how Corey had been nothing but good to her, standing by her in the hard times. She reminded herself of the life she had created for herself and realized no, she wasn’t settling. Life was good.

 

“Do you need anything ma’am?” The voice of young teen who was working in the cafe pulled Michelle out of her thoughts. What an unintended double meaning question.

 

“No, I’m okay. Thank you.” Michelle checked the time and realized she should be leaving. That good life she had needed her attention. It was time to move on.

 

****

 

“Hey, I’m back.” Michelle took of her wet shoes and left her umbrella in the bin that sat by the door.

 

“In the kitchen,” Corey called back. Michelle softly padded across the floor of their two bedroom apartment until she reached the entryway of the kitchen. Once there, she walked up behind Corey who was plating their food and kissed his cheek from behind in thanks for the food.

 

“Smells good.” She grabbed her plate and made her way to the small table they had set up. “Did you read my mind or is it a coincidence that you made spaghetti?”

 

“I’m just that good, baby,” he laughed. She rolled her eyes and went to the refrigerator to pull out a pitcher of juice. Keeping her back turned to him, she reached into the cabinet next to it to get a couple glasses for them. Just as she grabbed the second glass, he asked, “How was tea?” She hesitated for only a moment before she poured juice in one of the glasses and turned to face him as she answered.

“Cold. Wasn’t as good as what I can get here at home.” She meant it as a reassurance. Corey wasn’t stupid. He knew when she got like this the only reason was Peter Parker. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He understood her pain and never made her feel bad about it despite her own guilt. He never made her talk when she didn’t want to open up about it. But she knew one day it would become too much and she didn’t want to hurt him, so she would try to put his fears at ease. This time she swore she would mean it.

 

“So why do you keep going back?” His response stopped her cold. She knew Corey had caught on to her double meaning and she caught on to his. He wanted to know why, if she was as happy as she claimed to be with him, does she keep falling into a rabbit hole at the mention of a person who’s been dead for eight years.

 

She honestly couldn’t think of an answer that would satisfy his curiosity. So instead she said, “Spaghetti’s getting cold.” She grabbed the glasses, now filled, and walked back to the table. Corey regarded her with pensive look before apparently deciding it wasn’t worth it and sat down to have dinner with his wife.

 

****

Later that night, as they cuddled on the couch under a shared blanket she couldn’t help but be reminded of the last time they did this. They had fallen asleep and Ned had come over bringing the pain with him. She was determined not to let that memory take over this moment she had with her husband. She focused on the way Corey held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and he wouldn’t risk her safety to be in the hand of their furniture. She focused on the way he looked at her with his eyes shining with love. She focused on the way he spoke softly to her, both of them ignoring the tv they were meant o be watching. Anything to make her pay attention to the person that was here and real and not leaving anytime soon if she could help it.

 

She wanted this life she created and she would fight for it, even if it meant fighting herself and confronting the feelings she tried to hard to bury. They watched reruns of some comedy show together, pointing out all the inconsistencies to each other and laughing at their own inside jokes until they fell asleep on the couch in each others arms. As she fell asleep she thought, _This is all I need._

 

Neither were awake to see the breaking news footage of Spider-Man being spotted after nearly a decade of not being seen in the public.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Let me know what you think. Updating will unfortunately be sporadic. I have a love/hate relationship with writing. I'm also not sure how long this fic will be.


End file.
